Memories
by Just.Sierra
Summary: Perlahan menetes satu persatu butiran bening dari sang pemilik mata onyx.   Pikirannya melayang pada kenangan indahnya yang kini tidak akan bisa dirasakannya lagi.  Sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit saat ini.  Dirinya hancur. Chap 2 update. RnR !
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance (dikit) hehe

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : AU, Boys Love, Yaoi, OOC (maybe), Gaje, typo.

A/N

Oya disini banyak flashback, jadi Sierra mohon maaf kalau sedikit membingungkan.

Flashback diawali dengan "XXX" dan diakhiri dengan tanda yang sama juga.

Dont Like Dont Flame !

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berusia 24 tahun, badannya tinggi semampai, dengan perawakan yang sangat sempurna. Bermata onyx dan memiliki rambut raven. Kulit putih pucatnya tertutupi dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kaos berwarna abu-abu dan dipadukan dengan jaketnya yang berwarna hitam. Juga dengan syal rajutan berwarna biru tua yang melingkar di lehernya untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang datang saat menjelang musim dingin tiba seperti saat ini.<p>

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini berjalan tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti. Kakinya terus melangkah dan melangkah hingga sampai suatu tempat yang dulunya menjadi tempat terindah, namun sekarang menjadi tempat yang sangat menyakitkan baginya karena tiap kali melihat tempat ini, dirinya selalu teringat pada sosok seseorang yang sangat disayanginya.

* * *

><p>"XXX"<p>

"TEMEEEEEEE..."

Teriak seseorang pamuda pirang yang memiliki mata indah sebiru langit itu hampir membuat telinga orang di dekatnya akan tuli sesaat.

"ck, berisik Dobe," gerutu seseorang yang tengah berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya di atas rerumputan dan danau yang terbentang menjadi pemandangan indah untuk keduanya.

"Teme, jangan tidur saja," katanya sembari menguncang-guncangkan tubuh yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Teme.

Namun yang di panggil tetap melakukan aktifitasnya sendiri.

"SASUKE TEMEEEE."

"Apa, huh.. Naruto Dobe?"

Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mnggembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal. Dan Naruto pun menyerah untuk 'mengganggu' kekasihnya itu.

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Emm, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Hn?"

"Temeeee, bisakah kau hentikan 'Hn' mu itu," teriak naruto frstasi.

"Hn, mau bicara apa?"

"Em, anu..itu..emm..apa...kau..."

"Bicara yang jelas Dobe!" kata Sasuke yang menginterupsi omongan Naruto.

"Emm, ki..kita sudah pacaran 5 tahun.." Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah kekasihnya dan sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan pemuda yang di cintainya itu.

Pemuda ?

Ya pemuda, walaupun aneh tapi Sasuke tidak bisa membantah kalau dirinya jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau berurusan dengan hati ?

Sasuke tak peduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang tentang hubungannya. Yang diinginkannya hanya selalu bersama dengan kekasihnya, dengan pujaan hatinya, dengan Dobe-nya.

"Teme, kau dengar aku tidak sih?" suara cempreng Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Huh, kalau begitu kamu sudah benar-benar bosan kan padaku?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Hn, apa yang kau bilang dobe?" Sasuke masih tridak mempercayai pendengarannya tadi.

"Ck, kau sudah bosan padaku kan. Kau sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku kan," kata naruto pelan.

Terlihat gurat kesedihan di mata Naruto saat mengatakannya. Dia berharap jawaban yang membuatnya bahagia dari pemuda yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya ini.

"Dasar bodoh.. dari mana kau dapatkan kata-kata seperti itu Dobe?"

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon besar. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto hingga terjatuh tepat di pelukannya. Wajah Naruto pucat seketika.

"A..apa yang ingin kau lakukan teme? Le..lepaskan aku."

Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasihnya, namun apa daya karena tenaga Sasuke yang lebih kuat darinya terus menahannya. Naruto pun diam dan mengikuti saja apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak jenius milik Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan mengangkat dagu Naruto hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Keduanya terdiam menikmati keindahan yang ada di hadapannya masing-masing.

"Kau mau tahu jawabanku, Dobe?" suara lembut yang keluar dari bibir manis Sasuke memecahkan keheningan di antaranya.

Naruto hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya pelan dengan masih terus menatap surga yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto seperti terhipnotis untuk tidak menolehkan kepalanya, bahkan untuk berkedip sekalipun.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada diri naruto. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Dan mereka melanjutkan permainan cinta itu untuk mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing.

"XXX"

* * *

><p>Perlahan menetes satu persatu butiran bening dari sang pemilik mata onyx yang tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohan besar di tengah bukit hijau dan berhias pemandangan danau yang indah.<p>

Pikirannya melayang pada kenangan indahnya yang kini tidak akan pernah dirasakannya kembali.

Sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit saat ini.

Pemuda raven ini meremas rambutnya frustasi dan mengerang kesal. Dia berteriak mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang membuncah di dadanya. Dirinya yang lemas akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk di rumput hijau itu.

Bibirnya yang bergetar menggumamkan sebuah nama yang dimiliki oleh sosok yang kini membuatnya hancur.

"Naruto," gumamnya lirih.

* * *

><p>"XXX"<p>

"Yaaahhhh hujan, Teme bagaimana ini?" terlihat gurat kekecewaan di wajah pemuda manis ini.

"Bagaimana apanya?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri di samping pemuda pirang yang tengah melihat rintik-rintik hujan di balkon apartemen mereka.

Ya, Pemuda raven dan pirang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dan Naruto ini telah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu atap. Mereka membeli apartemen ini dengan hasil tabungan mereka berdua.

"Ck, kalau begini kita tidak bisa berkencan Teme," terlihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi Naruto dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum –tipis- dibuatnya.

Sasuke tiba-tba memeluk Naruto dari balakang dan mencium leher naruto yang mengeluarkan aroma citrus yang sangat disukai Sasuke.

"Kita berkencan di kamar saja, hm?"

"Dasar Teme mesum!" terak Naruto, namun belum juga mencoba melarikan diri dari kekasihnya yang tengah memeluknya erat ini. Jujur, Naruto sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana Sasuke memanjakannya seperti ini.

"Ayolah, sebagai ganti dari kencan kita yang batal."

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Dia hanya menggoda kekasihnya dan sangat menikmati ekspresi kekasihnya yang terpancing itu.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" bisik Sasuke tepat di teling Naruto dan sedikit membuat Naruto bergidik mendengarnya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke kemudian menghadap kearahnya. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang-entah-apa-itu. Tatapan yang tak biasa bagi Sasuke.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tangan Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ayo."

Sasuke terheran-heran dengan Naruto, dan dibuatnya kembali heran saat mereka memasuki... kamar.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengikuti permainan kekasihnya.

"XXX"

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan membiasakan matanya dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela.<p>

Sasuke meraba kasur di sebelahnya.

Kosong.

Kehampaan dan kesedihan kembali menyerangnya. Dan rasa sakit di hatinya kembali dirasakannya.

Sasuke memegang dadanya mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit itu. Namun nihil, rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah saat dia mencoba melupakannya.

_Once upon a time, I was Fallin' in Love_

_But now I'm only fallin' apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_Total eclipse of the heart_

Sasuke tertegun sesaat mendengar potongan lagu yang tiba-tiba di dengarnya. Sasuke mencoba mencari sumber suara yang ternata berasal dari handphonenya.

Sauke terdiam, dering handphone terus memutarkan lagunya hingga berulang-ulang.

"Shit."

Sasuke meremas dadanya saat rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang.

Dan satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam benak Uchiha muda ini.

'Siapa yang mengganti dering handphone itu'.

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can do_

_Total eclipse of the heart_

Sasuke meleparkan Handphonenya ke dinding. Dan handphone itu pun hancur. Sama seperti dirinya saat ini. Hancur.

"Naruto"

Nama itu kembali meluncur di bibirnya diiringi dengan butiran kristal yang terus mengalir dengan bebas di pipi mulus Sasuke.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

* * *

><p>Yak, sampai disini dulu..<p>

Sebenernya sih mau bikin oneshot, tapi pasti jadinya panjang banget.

Jadi Sierra bagi dua aja deh ya..

Naruto pergi kemana ?

Itu masih rahasia, nantikan di chapter depan ya ^^

If you don't mind, Review please..


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance (dikit) hehe

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : AU, Boys Love, Yaoi, OOC (maybe), Gaje, typo.

A/N

Oya disini banyak flashback, jadi Sierra mohon maaf kalau sedikit membingungkan.

Flashback diawali dengan "XXX" dan diakhiri dengan tanda yang sama juga.

.

Dont Like Dont Flame !

* * *

><p>"XXX"<p>

"Teme, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Naruto yang heran karena Teme-nya tiba-tiba menyeretnya dari apartemen ke tempat ini dan ini masih pukul 10 pagi. Padahal seharusnya Sasuke sedang berada di kantornya menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dan pulang saat langit sudah gelap.

"Diamlah Dobe, kau berisik," Sasuke tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Makanya jawab pertanyaanku supaya aku diam."

"Tidak, kau lihat saja sendiri nanti."

"Argh Teme, aku kan penasaran."

Naruto mulai menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang menambah kesan imut menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil. Naruto pun ikut keluar dari mobil.

"Ini dimana Teme?"

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan memasuki sebuah rumah kecil disana. Dan seseorang menambut mereka.

"Ah Tuan Sasuke, selamat datang. Tidak kukira akan datang secepat ini. Silahkan ke belakang Tuan."

"Hn, terima kasih Kabuto."

"Sama-sama tuan."

Sasuke kembali menggandeng Naruto dan sampailah mereka pada tempat yang di tuju.

Naruto langsung terpesona dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Sebuah taman bunga yang sangat luas dan juga dapat melihat keindahan pantai dari atas sini.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum dan mebalas kembali pelukan pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Terimakasih Teme."

"Hn... apa kau senang Naruto?"

"A..aku sangat senang Sasuke."

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Sauke yang sukses membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa itu, Teme?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna keemasan dari saku celananya. Perlahan Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Naruto dan membuka kotak tersebut yang ternyata berisi dua buah cincin berwarna silver.

Sasuke mengambil salah satu cincin dan memasangkannya di jari manis Naruto.

Detak jantung keduanya sangat tidak karuan saat ini. Jantungnya serasa berfungsi 2 kali lipat daripada biasanya.

"Namikaze Naruto, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sasuke menatap lekat mata Naruto mencoba mencari jawabannya disana.

"Apa?"

"Ck, kau sudah mendengarnya Dobe," Sasuke merasa sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban yang malah melenceng dari yang Sasuke harapkan.

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku Teme. Jadi, maukah kau mengulanginya lagi?"

"Hn, dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

"Namikaze Naruto, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Waaaaa, ternyata pendengaranku tidak salah," Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak histeris sesaat setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya hingga berdiri, dan kemudian menjitak kepala naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme," Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran empuk Sasuke.

"Aku ingin jawabanmu, bodoh. Bukan teriakanmu," kata Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, maaf Teme. Jawaban ya... Emm..."

Sasuke menjadi gelisah menuggu jawaban dari Naruto yang tak juga dia ucapkan.

"Jawabanku..."

"..."

"Tentu saja aku mau Teme," teriak Naruto semangat.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto saat itu juga.

"XXX"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke"<p>

Panggilan seseorang telah mengembalikan pikiran Sasuke yang sejak tadi terbang jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang dengan perawakan yang sama dengannya. Ya, Dia Uchiha itachi, kakak dari Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau disini Sasuke? Ini sudah malam, masuklah."

Saat ini Sasuke tengah berada di kediaman kakaknya, dan sedang menyamankan dirinya di beranda rumah ini.

"Hn."

Itachi duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?"

Itachi sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan adiknya ini. Hanya satu orang yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan merasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau sedih. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus terus-terusan seperti ini. Ingatlah orang-orang disekitarmu yang juga ikut sedih melihatmu hancur begini. Kau harus merelakannya pergi, kau harus sabar. Ikhlaskanlah Sasuke. Naruto pun pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

Itachi tahu kalau dibalik tatapan datar Sasuke tersimpan kesedihan yang mendalam, terlihat kerapuhan dan kehancuran sang adik. Dan sebagai kakak, Itachi harus mengembalikan semangat hidup Sasuke dan mengembalikan Sasuke kembali seperti sedia kala tanpa terus di bayang-bayangi pemuda pirang yang telah mengisi seluruh hati adik satu-satunya ini.

Sasuke menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya.

"Aku tidak bisa aniki, tidak bisa," Sasuke berusaha berbicara dengan biasa, namun yang keluar adalah suaranya yang bergetar dan parau, menandakan betapa hancur dirinya sekarang.

Itachi menepuk bahu pemuda disebelahnya ini mencoba berbagi kekuatan untuk menghadapi apa yang telah terjadi pada hidupnya.

"Kau harus kuat Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi biarlah berlalu. Kau akan mendapat sesuatu yang baru jika kau berusaha untuk bangkit. Mulailah kembali dari awal Sasuke, bukalah lembar baru dalam hidupmu."

"kenapa dia harus pergi aniki.. kenapa dia meninggalkanku.. kenapa aniki, kenapa?"

"Ini takdir Sasuke, ini sudah takdirnya untuk pergi."

"Kenapa takdir mempermainkanku."

Tubuh Sasuke semakin bergetar saat dirinya mencoba mengeluarkan semua emosinya yang membuat dadanya sakit.

"Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto saat melihatmu seperti ini Sasuke. Naruto pun pasti hancur. Dia pasti tidak ingin melihatmu begini. Kau harus bangkit Sasuke. Demi dirimu sendiri juga naruto."

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi aniki. Rasa sakit ini terus menyerangku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya aniki."

Butiran-butiran kristal bening kembali jatuh dari persembunyiannya.

"Naruto kembalilah, kumohon."

Sebuah harapan semu belaka yang tak mungkin akan terjadi. Sasuke tahu dengan jelas hal itu tidak bisa terjadi, namun dirinya tak bisa menampikkan kalau itulah yang sangat diinginkannya.

Kembali bersama Naruto, dobe-nya. Kembali dalam pelukannya. Kembali melihat mataharinya yang senantiasa menerangi hidupnya. Dan saat mataharinya pergi, benar-benar pergi, kegelapan menyelimutinya dan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sasuke..."

Itachi pun memeluk adiknya mencoba memberi kekuatan disana. Itachi sedih melihat betapa hancur adiknya karena kehilangan orang yang sangat disayanginya. Orang yang mengisi kehidupannya.

Itachi mengelus lembut kepala Sasuke yang masih menangis dalam diamnya.

* * *

><p>"XXX"<p>

"Dobe, bertahanlah kumohon."

"T..teme.. a..aku..ti..tidak..ku..kuat..la..gi."

"Naruto..."

Dari mata onyx itu mengalir sebuah sungai kecil untuk pertama kalinya.

Sasuke menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya dihadapan pemuda yang tengah ia rengkuh dalam pelukannya itu.

Hatinya sakit melihat pemuda yang di cintainya bermandikan darah yang terus keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya akibat ulah supir truk keparat yang menghantamkan truknya pada tubuh yang ada dalam rengkuhannya.

Tangan kecoklatan milik Naruto yang kini terlihat sedikit pucat terangkat hingga mencapai pipi mulus yang masih di aliri riak air mata. Naruto menghapus aliran air mata itu dari sana.

"S..sasuke..jangan..menangis.."

"Tidak Naruto, diamlah. Jangan banyak berbicara dulu," kata Sasuke sedikit gusar.

Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Sasuke...ai..aishiteru..."

"Aku tahu itu Dobe, diamlah."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan berbagai macam emosi yang bergemuruh didadanya.

"A..aku..ti..tidak bisa..bertahan..lebih..la..lama..lagi Teme.."

Naruto mengucapkan dengan bersusah payah dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga. Entah kenapa berbicara yang tadinya sangat mudah, kini dirasakannya begitu susah. Untuk bernapas pun sangat susah.

"Naruto bertahanlah, sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang."

Sasuke masih terus memeluk Naruto tidak peduli dengan banyaknya pasang mata yang menyaksikan mereka saat itu. Dan Sasuke sangat muak terhadap mereka semua.

Untuk apa mereka hanya memandang dengan tatapan 'iba', namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat menolong Naruto.

"Go..gomen Sasuke.. Gomen.. aku ti..dak bisa.. ber..tahan.."

Perlahan mata Naruto menutup hingga setengahnya masih bisa melihat Sasuke yang terus mengalirkan permatanya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Ai..shi..te..ru.. Sa..suke.. Se..lamat tinggal.."

"Aishiteru yo Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum karena dirinya masih sempat mendengar kata itu dari bibir Sasuke.

"Tidak Naruto, bangunlah."

Dengan panik Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto yang perlahan mulai dingin.

"Narutooo..." teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"XXX"

* * *

><p>"Narutoo..."<p>

Sasuke terbangun dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa."

Itachi masuk ke kamar Sasuke dengan sedikit panik karena mendengar teriakan sang adik dan mendapatinya tengah dibanjiri oleh keringat.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari anikinya melainkan hanya meneteskan kembali butiran-butiran embun.

Itachi memeluk Sasuke kembali.

"Aniki, aku ingin pulang."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ini sudah sangat larut. Besok saja."

"Tidak aniki, aku ingin pulang. Sekarang."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjaln menuju pintu. Dia menyambar jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa.

"Baiklah, akan kuantarkan."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

Sasuke keluar dan meninggalkan Itachi yang diliputi kecemasan seketika.

.

.

.

Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya karena angin malam yang mengganggunya. Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

Terlihat 5 orang lelaki dengan tampang berantakan dan beberpa dari mereka tengah meneguk bir yang dibawanya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan melangkah dengan cepat.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar tuan."

Sebuah suara yang serak juga berat sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Orang itu melangkah ke depan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan aksen dinginnya.

"Hoho, menakutkan sekali."

Terlihat seorang lagi dengan badan yang lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya menghampiri Sasuke.

Dia melemparkan botol bir-nya ke jalan dan mengangkat dagu Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Serahkan uangmu, atau nyawamu sebagai gantinya."

Sasuke berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya.

"Coba saja kalu kalian bisa membunuhku."

Sasuke tetap diam di tempat, tidak berusaha melarikan diri ataupun meminta pertolongan.

"Kau berani sekali tuan muda," kata seseorang lagi yang terlihat lebih muda dari kedua orang tadi.

Sasuke melihat seseorang lain berjalan kearahnya dengan tersenyum dan dia mengeluskan tangannya di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menepis tangan orang tersebut yang telah berani menyentuhnya.

"Hei tampan, kau ini galak sekali. Dari pada kau mati, lebih baik kau berikan tubuhmu untukku. Bagaimana ?"

"Cih, aku tidak sudi."

"Jangan main-main dengan kami ! Apa kau memang mau mati," teriak seseorang dengan badan besar tadi tepat di depan muka Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, coba saja kalau kalian bisa," kata Sasuke tetap dengan keangkuhannya.

Seorang lainnya yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mulai berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya. Sesuatu yang berkilat dan tajam yang tak lain adalah pisau.

Orang itu mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau main-main dengan pisau ini, huh?"

Orang tersebut menggoreskan ujung pisaunya di pipi mulus Sasuke dan dengan seketika mengalirkan cairan kental dan pekat berwarna merah.

Sasuke tetap bergeming. Dan tersenyum saat sebuah pemikiran melintas dikepalanya.

Senyum yang sudah tidak pernah terlihat sejak hari itu.

Senyum yang hanya diberikannya kepada Naruto.

'Naruto, dengan ini aku bisa menyusulmu. Tunggulah aku Dobe,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Cepat bunuhlah aku. Kalian tidak bisa, hah?" teriak Sasuke.

"Sialan, kau benar-benar cari mati."

Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum mengejek kepada preman-preman di depannya.

"Memang itu yang ku inginkan."

Seorang dengan badan besar mernerjang kearah Sasuke dan menusukkan pisau yang dipegangnya tepat ke bagian dada sebelah kiri milik Sasuke. Darah segar mengalir dari sana. Sasuke pun ambruk karena tenaganya telah hilang.

"Rasakan itu bocah. Jangan main-main dengan kami."

Kelima pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkapar di jalan.

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum penuh kemenangan dan langsung beralih dengan senyum lembut dan tulus.

"Naruto, aku tidak sabar.. melihat..mu..."

Perlahan mata onyx itu tertutup hingga akhirnya tertutup sempurna.

.

.

.

"Temeeeee bodoooohhh.. bodoh bodoh bodoh sangat sangat bodoh."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat pemuda di depannya tengah memukulinya karena perbuatannya yang memang sangat bodoh untuk dilakukan seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke menghentikan tangan pemuda pirang dihadapannya dan memandang langit yang dirindukannya. Sasuke menarik tubuh itu hingga jatuh kepelukannya.

"Yang terpenting aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Naruto."

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan melepaskan Naruto dari pelukannya.

"Hei Dobe, kenapa kau menangis? Tidak senang bertemu denganku lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku senang, tapi kenapa kau juga harus mati Teme.." kata Naruto lirih.

Sasuke pun tersenyum.

"BODOH!" Naruto sukses meriakkan kata itu tepat di depan muka Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berteriak begitu, Dobe," Sasuke pun ikut meninggikan suaranya.

"Err... Te..teme... jangan marah..."

Naruto sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untung melarikan diri dari Sasuke dan saat Sasuke memberi death glare yang merupakan pertanda akan menghabisi Naruto saat itu juga, Naruto langsung berlari menjauh dari Teme-nya.

"Dobe, jangan kabur kau..."

Sasuke mengejar Naruto dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Tidak Teme, ampuuuunn.."

"Kemarilah Dobe, aku akan mebunuhmu..."

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa Teme, aku kan sudah mati.."

"Kalau begitu kau akan mati untuk yang kedua kalinya..."

"Tidaaaakkkk... Teme lepaskan aku... Ampuuunn..."

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>Huff selesai ^^<p>

Err,, gomen Sierra gak masukin warning Chara Death di atas, karena menurut Sierra udah ga seru donk kalau ketahuan duluan ada seseorang yang tewas.. hehe gomen ..

Oke, Sierra minta Reviewnya ya..


End file.
